


The Silent Treatment

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Crush, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ross is a Twink, Secret Crush, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ross was genuinely curious why Brian wasn’t talking to him. That had nothing to do with the giant crush he had on the physicist. No, no. That wasn’t it at all."
Relationships: Ross O'Donovan/Brian Wecht
Kudos: 6





	The Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I basically live for this ship at this point.

Ross walked into the Grump office. No one was in there except Danny and Brian, who were sitting on the couch talking. No one else had showed up yet. Not knowing what else to do, Ross walked up to the couch. “Hey guys,” he greeted the bandmates. 

“Hey Ross!” Danny said warmly. Brian said nothing, just menacingly glared at the Austrailian. “We’re just talking about some NSP stuff.”

“Really?” Ross asked, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “How’s the album going so far?” Brian was still uncomfortably staring at him. His gaze was cold and threatening.

“Great! It’s definitely our best work yet. We’re really proud of it!” 

“You should be proud, if it’s better than all of your other stuff. That’s a really high bar to pass,” Ross said, and him and Danny laughed. Brian was still silent, not breaking eye contant. Ross wondered what was up with Brian. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Ross heard him talking to Danny earlier. Was it him? “Well, I’ll let you two get back to your conversation. Bye guys!” He waved, walking to his bean bag chair across the room, where his drawing tablet was sitting.

Just as Ross left, he heard Danny and Brian got directly back to their conversation. He could clearly hear Brian’s nazaly voice. Why wasn’t Brian talking to specifically him and talking to Danny? What did Ross do? He didn’t remember doing anything that would upset Brian that much. I mean, they would both mess with each other and stuff, but he didn’t remember anything that was really hurtful or seriously annoying. Something strange was going on here. 

Ross was genuinely curious why Brian wasn’t talking to him. That had nothing to do with the giant crush he had on the physicist. No, no. That wasn’t it at all. 

***

It was later the same day. Ross approached Arin, who was sitting at his computer. “So, am I filming anything today?” 

“Yeah,” Arin turned around in his chair. “You’re doing a few episodes of Steam Train with Danny, a few with Barry, and one with Brian.” 

Hearing that name, Ross remembered the weird encounter they had had that day. “Brian?” he asked Arin. 

“Yeah. Everyone liked the Who’s Your Daddy video so much we thought you two could play another game together. Besides, you seemed like you were having fun.” 

Yeah, Ross had a lot of fun playing Who’s Your Daddy with Brian. Brian tortured in the same way Ross did, since they were both sadistic bitches. And honestly, Brian calling Ross ‘daddy’ was a bit of a turn-on. 

Ross heard Brian say from behind, “Um, can I not record today? I’m just not really feeling it, and Danny and I are doing some pretty important stuff for NSP today anyway.” 

It was him, wasn’t it? Ross did something, and now Brian hates him. Ross got why he would. Ross was an ass to everyone, especially the people he cared about. But Ross would rather be yelled at then be ignored, be given the silent treatment, especially by the person he had a crush on. If Brian was angry, he just needed to say it. 

“Okay! You guys can record tomorrow then.”

“Great,” Brian said, getting back to whatever he was doing on his laptop. Ross needed to talk to him about why he was mad. He needed to hear what he did wrong, and not do it. He cared a lot about Brian, more than he could ever admit. 

***

It was even later the same day. Ross went up to Brian, who was still sitting at his desk, now reading a book on string theory. Ross had to talk to him on why Brian was being silent around him. Ross needed to know what was making him so mad. “Hey Brian?” 

Brian’s eyes rose from his book. His face immediately turned red. He was silent for a while, but eventually gritted out “Yeah?” 

“Can I talk to you? Privately?” 

Brian looked around the room, then back at Ross. He said nothing, but nodded, putting his bookmark in his book and placing it on his desk. 

They walked into the recording room, which no one was in at the time since everyone was done recording. As soon as Brian shut the door, Ross yelled, “Dude, what the fuck? Why aren’t you talking to me? Do you hate me now? What did I do?” 

Brian looked very uncomfortable and guilty. “I don’t hate you Ross…” he said quietly. “Quite the opposite actually.” 

“Well, what the fuck does that mea-” Ross was interupted when Brian leaned forward and captured Ross’s lips in a kiss. He pulled back out of shock and looked at Brian with wide eyes. He wasn’t expecting that. 

“Please, tell no one about that.” 

“Dude,” Ross said softly, comforting Brian, still shocked from Brian’s kiss. “You can talk to me, okay? You don’t have to shut me out.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian said, tears welling up in his blue eyes. “I just didn’t want to tell you how I felt because I was scared you didn’t feel the same way. Like, I knew you were gay, but I didn’t think you liked me the way I liked you.” 

Ross hadn’t even thought about that. He was too scared to confess his feelings to Brian because of the same reason. He leaned closer towards Brian. “I feel the same way,” he said softly. 

“Really?” Brian wiped a tear from his eye. “You do? Don’t tell me this is a joke.” 

Ross chuckled. Brian really thought he would play with his feelings like that. He wasn’t that cruel. “I’m not joking.” 

Suddenly, Brian leaned in for another kiss. This time, Ross didn’t pull away. He cupped Brian’s face with his hands, Brian’s hands on Ross’s hips. Brian unexpectedly pinned Ross against the wall, tugging at his shirt, trying to take it off. 

Ross broke the kiss. He knew what was about to happen. He knew what Brian wanted to do, and he wanted it too. “Wait, are we really doing this?” 

“I mean… if you want to,” Brian said, and Ross pressed his lips against Brian’s neck. He wanted this. He needed this. He needed Brian. 

“I’d love to, Daddy.”


End file.
